


Of Selfish Film Rolls and Undeveloped Promises

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Camera Man Levi, Character Death, Eventual Levi/Eren Yeager, Explicit Death Scenes, Explicit Language, Killing, M/M, Manipulative Eren, Minor Heterosexual Relationships, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Psychotic! Eren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 19:27:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4316913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the wide-eyed wonderful world of online dating and internet sensations reigns a website so ingenious and formidable it overrides all law and logic.  Dtube - a popular online platform for users to post original videos has piqued the unusual interest of the charismatic and somewhat unpredictable Eren Jaeger.  His aim?  To strike it rich and famous by generating the most number of views on Dtube.  </p><p>And just what kind of footage would be able to achieve that goal?  Shouldn’t it be comedy - the sort that sets viewers laughing uncontrollably till their bellies ached and hurt and writhed, begging for salvation?  Or maybe the emotional type - the ones that left people from all walks of life wailing and paralysed with worthless sympathy and guilt?  </p><p>For Eren Jaeger, the answer was simple.  He would give them what the crowd wanted most, what practically everyone had on their minds.  Spine-tingling, hair-standing, knee-shaking gore.  And oh, how could he ever forget, a tinge of sex.</p><p>Throw in a dash of Levi Ackerman, a third-year student from the unbelievably slack Film Club, who one way or another gets caught up in Eren’s whirlpool of kinks and dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Selfish Film Rolls and Undeveloped Promises

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_The girl backed away into a corner of the dimly lit alley, her pale slender arms trembling uncontrollably and erratically as she tightly clutched the hem of her skirt in fear. Eyes widened and pupils dilated, she stepped back hastily - a little too hastily than she had planned - and her bare foot slipped on something wet and slippery, her head hitting the tarmac ground with a sickening crack. She scampered to her knees and with a sinking feeling of horror, realised she was lying in none other than human blood, and if she was not wrong, it was her very own. The stench was unmistakable- the steely, metallic, aroma clung to her skin and she could almost, just almost, feel it seeping into her pores._

 

_A pair of well-tanned strong muscular arms scooped her up from behind and she shrieked, clawing madly at the owner. There came a humourless chuckle._

 

_“Woah, woah, easy there honey cakes,” it said, “We don’t want you dying before the real fun has started.”_

 

_The mere nonchalant tone of his voice sent her into even greater frenzy and she shook, the bottom of her lips quivering vigorously. “P-p-please s-stop,” she pleaded, tears flowing down her cheeks, “I don’t want to die just yet.” The male stopped for a while, as if contemplating her words and the girl felt a surge of hope cruising through her entire being and she pressed on persistently._

 

_“You wouldn’t do this to me, right, my little Titan?” she whispered, her voice wavering, “I thought we had a special thing going on a-and…you wouldn’t kill someone as pretty as me…would you?”_

 

_The boy thought for a while, his breathing deep and heavy. And then he replied. “In the garden, which flowers do you pick?”_

 

_The girl didn’t answer and the boy grinned. Raising his blade up high into the air, he merrily cheered, “That’s right, Annie…the most beautiful ones.”_

 

_And then there was nothing._

 

-

Eren Jaeger, was to say the least, the most confusing character in the whole of Shiganshina High School. That much, even Levi had to agree. He was charismatic and amiable, yet somehow cold and imposing, care less and casual but strangely scheming and sly, endearing and fun-loving yet at times tense and manipulative - all these traits Levi had gathered from various interviews with both students and teachers alike. It was puzzling how Eren’s personality seemingly differed from person to person, like he had become an entirely different entity, like two opposite sides of a colour spectrum, it was as if he had a switch at the nape of his neck to determine his disposition.

 

However, one thing was for sure, Eren was the trendsetter, the cool kid, the Kim Kardashian of the school. Whatever Jaeger wanted, it was served to him on a gold-gilded platter. Whatever Jaeger said, it was imprinted on titanium and treated as gospel. Whatever or whoever he disliked, it was trampled on like weeds in a field, treated less than an animal even and ignored completely and utterly. In short, Jaeger’s opinion was important and much worse, Jaeger’s opinion of you was instrumental in deciding your hierarchy and where you stand in this hell hole of a school.

 

Levi Ackerman, on the other hand, was a social hermit with few or no fucks to give about fashion sense or the latest trends. He donned on a plain pitch black hoodie with non-branded jeans (the kind you get from Walmart or some shit kind of warehouse sale) and was definitely not the epitome of on point or well-dressed or in sync with “what’s hot what’s not”. To top it off, the everlasting scowl plastered on his face and his eyebrows forever knitted into a grimace were his most prominent and distinguishing features.

 

Ackerman preferred to stay in his lane and stay out of unnecessary trouble, and by unnecessary trouble, he meant Eren fucking Jaeger. Along with his trusty DHL10 camera (it was the latest model, mind you), he was more than content to go by his days as a wallflower documenting the little things in life like a dew drop or an ant or a low profile dick in its natural habitat.

 

So when Eren Jaeger - _the_ Eren Jaeger stopped Levi in the corridors one day with a favour to ask of him, he, needless to say, had a heart attack.

 

A metaphorical one, of course.

-

 

“Hey Levi, I’m Jaeger, Eren Jaeger,” he had said, leaning against the wall coolly, hands dipped into the front pocket of his ripped jeans.

 

Levi paused for a while, cocking his head upwards to meet eyes with the brunette. The usual possé flocking behind him was gone today and Levi felt uneasily wary. Afterall, what would the rumoured Eren ever have to do with him? It even came as a mild surprise to him that Eren actually knew his name or his very existence in general.

 

“I know who you are.” Levi had muttered, averting his pitch black orbs from the sea-green ones, gripping the books he was carrying tighter. Without so much as a second glance, Levi side-stepped the taller uncomfortably and tried as he might to get to the next class without event, but Eren, captain of the school’s football club, was quicker.

 

“Chillax, Lev…what’s the rush? All I need is a favour from you.” Levi thought he had heard wrongly. It was one thing that Eren was even acknowledging his presence, but another for him to stoop so low to ask anyone for help.

 

Levi raised his eyebrows suspiciously and let out a deep sigh. “Shoot away, but make it snappy. I have a class to catch.” Eren flashed one of his priceless smiles - the kind that made the girls fawn all over him- baring two straight rows of pearly white teeth and Levi was momentarily blinded by its brilliance.

 

“Okie…listen up shortie…” Eren started, his eyes dancing around dangerously, like fire flickering and snickering away on a stove. “I need you to film me for two days straight, no breaks, no anything.” Eren waited for Levi’s answer expectantly but Levi spat out his reply almost immediately.

 

“Hell to the no. The fuck kind of favour is that?” Levi pronounced, spinning around on his heels dramatically, muttering profanities under his breath. He passed by him without event, as expected and he thought solemnly to himself… _Ahh his very first interaction with Jaeger and it was this?_ Well, not like he had expected anything particularly spectacular nor magical, but he just thought, he just thought, that maybe, maybe Jaeger was someone with more spunk than that.

 

What he didn’t expect was for Eren to grab him roughly by the shoulder, pulling Levi towards him and whisper, “Why not? You benefit, I benefit, isn’t this the most ideal situation?” The hot touch of Eren’s lips on his ear sent shivers of disgust down his spine and he shoved Eren away violently, spraying antiseptic on his skin, glaring at the other boy.

 

“How in the world do I benefit from this? I don’t even see how you would profit.” Levi shouted, frustrated.

 

There was a weird feral glint in Eren’s eyes as the words left Levi’s mouth. “If you don't co-operate with me, I’ll tell everyone you’re a creepy ol’ stalker who goes to great lengths to find out more about me, asking them for their views and most memorable experiences with yours truly.”

 

Levi felt his mouth run dry. H-How did he even know about the interviews? Didn’t he take precautions to conduct them in secret? “B-But,” Levi sputtered, “those were for educational purposes.”

 

Eren rolled his eyes. “Sureee…Your words against mine, who would people believe? You’re a smart boy, Levi, I’m sure you know the answer.” Levi hung his head down reluctantly and with much sorrow and regret, nodded his head.

 

“Whatever, Eren…”Levi murmured, “I’ll help you out.” Eren grinned triumphantly. “But why did you choose to ask me?”

 

Eren thought for a long while and finally, he chortled and in a sing-song voice, said, “I’ll tell you once the two days are over.”

 

Levi frowned. “There’s still want more thing that doesn’t click…how would you even benefit from all these?”

 

The response came as a smirk and a question.

 

“Have you heard of a website called Dtube?”


End file.
